masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Citadel: Old Friends
"Hate Crimes" are thought crimes and are a disgusting concept. Besides genocide is the proper term to use in the context of the sentence. "Weisman was responsible for attempted genocide against the turians, namely poisoning medical cargo meant for a turian colony that could have caused the deaths of millions." :Genocide- "–noun: the deliberate and systematic extermination of a national, racial, political, or cultural group." Attempting to poison the medical supply of one colony world out of many in the Turian Hierarchy in no way, shape or form constitutes genocide, attempted or otherwise. If they had tried to poison the medical supplies of every turian world, that would be attempted genocide. I personally dislike the concept of hate crimes as well, but the fact remains that they targeted this world for no reason other than the fact that it was inhabited by turians. Like the concept of hate crimes or not, this is not genocide. Causing the deaths of millions is not genocide. It's an atrocity. SpartHawg948 01:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- ...any of the following acts committed with intent to destroy, in whole or in part, a national, ethnical, racial or religious group, as such: (a) Killing members of the group; (b) Causing serious bodily or mental harm to members of the group; © Deliberately inflicting on the group conditions of life calculated to bring about its physical destruction in whole or in part; (d) Imposing measures intended to prevent births within the group; (e) Forcibly transferring children of the group to another group. – Convention on the Prevention and Punishment of the Crime of Genocide, Article II Inorder for the something to be considered genocide the perpetrator does not have to be completely successful, that's idiotic. Have you ever heard of the genocide of the Jews, or the genocide of the Tutsis in Rwandan? Do you think because the perpetrators did not succeed in wiping them all out that it was not genocide? --Col. Newman 06:20, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- ::*Ok, well unfortunately, a treaty signed by parties that play no role in the scenario involved here does not change the definition of the actual word genocide. For that matter, to be defined as genocide an act has to be both a deliberate and systematic attempt to eradicate the target group. The act in question, while deliberate, is far from systematic. You want genocide, see genophage. The act described here was not an attempt at genocide. ::*Also, in order for it to be genocide, yes, of course it has to be successful. If it isn't, it's attempted genocide, isn't it? I mean, is it murder if you shoot someone with intent to kill them but they live? No, it's attempted murder. The Holocaust and the situation in Rwanda (no N on the end) were both attempts at genocide. Deliberate and Systematic attempts, targeting all the members of the groups being persecuted, not just all the ones in one certain district or city. This was not systematic. It was an attempt to kill turians on ONE AND ONLY ONE world out of who knows how many in the Hierarchy, which pretty clearly means it wasn't genocide, attempted or otherwise. SpartHawg948 06:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- You win however I was correct in saying success is not a requirement of genocide. You seem to think that the word has been around along time that is not that case. read: WHAT IS GENOCIDE? genocide: "a coordinated plan of different actions aiming at the destruction of essential foundations of the life of national groups, with the aim of annihilating the groups themselves." some more reading: wiki genocide definitions --Col. Newman 08:23, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- ::So, I guess that means you do also think that if I try to kill someone and they survive, it's still murder? It's the same thing. It's either genocide or it's attempted genocide, and the only way it can be genocide is if it succeeds. If it doesn't, it's only attempted genocide. Just because someone calls something a genocide doesn't mean it really was. People do misuse terminology quite a bit, and this does leak into common usage. Take the "American Civil War". Funny thing about that. It wasn't actually a civil war at all, at least not in the traditional sense. And again, a legalese definition cooked up to be used as a basis for prosecution at a war crimes tribunal does not change the meaning of the word itself. As for whether I "seem to think that the word has been around along sic time", I never said anything of the sort. I had no idea how long the term had existed, and never claimed to have any idea. Please don't read too much into other people's words. But regardless, even by the standard you are using, the situation described in this article is not genocide, not by a long shot. If anything, it'd be more akin to a large-scale terrorist attack. SpartHawg948 08:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Blue Suns http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Suns Do you think the Reds are like the Blue Suns? :Given that the Tenth Street Reds are a street gang consisting at least in part of youths/adolescents, and the Blue Suns are a crack mercenary outfit, no, I don't think that the Tenth Street Reds are like the Blue Suns in the least bit, certainly not based on the sheer coincidence that they both have colors in their names. SpartHawg948 18:30, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Morality points The list with morality points is confusing and incomplete, it implies that you have to tip off the guard. I think it should be removed all together, it's already addressed in the Mass Effect Morality Guide and has no place in an assignment article. --Armada651 18:53, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well if it's incomplete, then complete it. Listing morality points from actions is perfectly acceptable in walkthough article as it is walkthough information. The Morality Guide just lists everything, but listing specifics in articles is perfectly acceptable. That information doesn't have a place in main articles like Administrator Anoleis, but in articles like this, that detail the walkthough of an assignment or mission, it is perfectly acceptable. So completing the information is the best way to go as removing it is removal of valid information. Lancer1289 18:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I split the walkthrough up in a guard and finch part, that should clear the confusion on the morality points. I also added that you can confront Finch without tipping off the guard by changing your mind while talking to the guard. --Armada651 19:38, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Listing under Citadel Assignments Second Visit Why isn't this listed under Citadel Assignments Second Visit since you can do it then? kind of sucks having to dig through the wiki just to find it. :That is because it is listed in another section with the other two background assignments. It is more appropriate there and we really don't need ot list this twice. Also why is this question here, rather than on the Talk:Assignments page as it seems about ten times the more appropriate place. Lancer1289 03:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :: nevermind I guess I better read a page 3 times before making a edit. Article for Tenth Street Reds? How come there isn't an article for the Tenth Street Reds? Is it due to a lack of content, or is it simply because no one made one yet? --Soren7550 00:30, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :And how long would that article be? What all of maybe three sentences? Lancer1289 00:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, sorry for double post (computer was acting up). Second, I did kind of figure that there was no article due to a lack of content. But then again, there are articles that don't have a whole lot of content but exist anyway (Unknown Creature is only four sentences plus a trivia long). Third, I think it could be just long enough to warrant an article since there is a known (although brief) history, known members (two, three if Shepard is Earthborn), and known workings/operations. With all due respect, I think it can work as an article (although a short one), but I do understand if it does not become an article. --Soren7550 01:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :There are reasons some articles exist and why others don't, but this is a case where I'm just going to have to disagree that there is enough content to warrant an article. It is just better left where it is mentioned already. Lancer1289 01:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, what are some of the reasons some short articles exist while others don't? --Soren7550 01:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :That is really a case by case basis as each article is unique and subject to different standards and situations. :Also, if this discussion is to continue, then really should be moved elsewhere. Lancer1289 01:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Article for Tenth Street Reds? How come there isn't an article for the Tenth Street Reds? Is it due to a lack of content on the Reds, or is it simply because no one made on yet? --Soren7550 00:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC)